Drowning
by LyzabethSay
Summary: A2A - Just a little drabble about what happened after an investigation gone wrong. Little Gene/Alex fluff too.


Drowning

**Drowning**

**Summery: **Just a little drabble about what happened after an investigation gone wrong. Little Gene/Alex fluff too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars.

**A/N****: **This is my 1st A2A fic so be nice. It's nothing special just something I came up with (believe it or not) while I was in the bath. I've always been meaning to write an A2A fic just never gotten around to doing it till now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this little snippet of my imagination.

_--_

_Why am I drowning? I am not meant to die – this cannot be happening. __I can't die yet! I need to see Molly! I need to see my daughter!_

Opening her eyes Alex could feel the pressure exerted all over her body as she lay in the cold, icy water of her bathtub. Lifting herself up, she sat straight and let the water drip off her body. Trying to catch her breath again she rested one hand over her heart to check that it was beating. _You're still alive Alex; everything's going to be alright._ Slowly raising her hands she brushed the water off her face and draped her fingers through her hair. She'd had a stressful day and the accident made it no easier. She was sent home early to 'recollect' herself but all she wanted was to catch the bastard that caused all this to happen.

Leaning on the side of the white washed bathtub she starred into the blankness of her bathroom. Facing a mirror Alex could see the reflection of Molly sitting on the sink counter top watching her.

'You used to love the water didn't you, Molly?' she waited for a reply but knew she wasn't going to get one. This was just another sick game her mind played on her. It made her believe Molly was there when she knew better that she wasn't - but maybe all of this was brought on through her dying need to see her daughter again. To celebrate her belated her birthday. To feel her in her arms. Molly meant everything to her and not being with her allowed the empty gap her parents had create when they left to just grow larger and larger.

'I remember that time Evan took you. He said he would bring you back before dinner but you never came home. When he called he said you wouldn't leave the pool and he had to almost drag you out when they wanted to close,' Alex smiled to herself as she reminisced about the past. _Or was it the future? _

Lying back in the water she refused to think about the past day's investigation but visions of it kept flooding back to her. _The water. The coldness. His hand only inches away from hers but her inability to grasp it. _As she closed her eyes again she slid down the side of the bath and submerged herself.

--

_Alex…_

_Alex…_

_ALEX…_

_There he is. The clown he's just standing there!– standing there, just standing there with that stupid grin on his face. Why is he taunting me? _

'_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!'_

_He's just watching – waiting – what is he waiting for!?_

_Alex…_

_Alex…_

--

'ALEX!'

'Gene?'

Their car had plummeted into the river Themes during a chase. Using all their strength Gene and Alex were able to break out of the car but we separated by the pulsating waves that bobbed them up and down.

'Gene!'

It was 4 in the morning – who was going to be on patrol at this time? They could be stuck out in the middle of the East End River alone and the pouring rain gave the least bit of help it poured its self against the water.

Alex could feel her self being taken under – pulled deeper and deeper into the abyss of the river. Stripping herself of her jacket she took a deep breath and dived under. She had always been taught to swim under the currents and not along with it. But the moment she could feel her lungs start to collapse she headed for the surface.

'Alex!'

She could hear her voice being called out from near by. Taking her last break she sunk deeper and once under she could see. He was bobbing along at least 20 yards away from her.

Breaking the surface she saw him clinging onto a piece of debris floating along with the tide.

'Gene!' she called out for the last time. Swimming closer she grabbed the other end of Gene's lifeline.

'We let the bastard get away!'

'There's not time for that now – we have to try and find a way out of here.'

Searching around her she realized she could see no further than 3 feet in front of her. The rain, mist and cold November night's air blurred her vision.

'We're never going to get out of here!' she shouted in frustration.

'If we die here Bolly-'

'We're not going to die Gene. I can't die. Not here!' she didn't realize it but her angry and frustration were being over powered by fear. _Can I die here? Will I never make it home if I can't withstand this? _The water around them was getting colder and colder.

Alex could feel her self shaking – shivering – as the time when on. Looking up the soft moonlight that penetrated the mist lit up Gene's face. His eyes were opened but every so often she could see him blink slowly, closing his eyes for longer that she thought anyone should in this situation. She saw his hand inches from her but her lack of strength stopped her from reaching out and grabbing it.

'We'll get out of here Gene. Don't worry.' He turned to face her. She could see his eyes were tired, droopy. They wanted to close - she saw that he wanted to go to sleep.

'If Kate Winslet could survive floating around the Atlantic then we can survive floating along the themes.'

'What are you talking about, Bolly?'

'Titanic,' she could see he was rising an eyebrow at her. 'Oh,' she realized. '1998 – good film you should watch it.'

He shook his head slowly before resting in on his arms.

It was another half an hour before they were saved. Chris and Ray had gone on a search for them and once they realized what happened called the patrol. It was 6 when they exited the water. Gene was a sleep. His eyes closed. They tried to wake him but he wouldn't get up. She wanted to follow them to the hospital but they said she was fine. They said she should follow Chris and Shaz as they sent her home. She did want to but she had to.

--

Emerging from the bath water she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. _I hope he's alright. _Reading a clock that rested on her sink counter it read 9.45am. She'd been in the bath for 2 hours now. There was still no call from Ray, who had followed Gene to the hospital.

Stepping out of the now ice cold bath she pulled on a bath robe and walked towards the mirror. Her eyes were dark and smudged with the remains of her blue eye shadow. As she was about to wash her face her heard her doorbell ring. She felt part of her stomach sink. Was this an officer come to tell her Gene wouldn't be coming to work anymore? That she would never see him again?

As she opened the door she would have never guess what lay behind it.

Gene was leaning against her door frame – bright, fresh and in prefect condition.

'Gene!' she could help but feel a little bit of joy.

'Miss me Bolly?'

Taking a step forward she threw her arms around him in embrace.

'I'll take it as a yes.'

Releasing him she said, 'I thought… I didn't know what might have happened.'

Raising a hand to her cheek he whispered, 'Do you really think I would leave you alone?'

She smiled and nervously her eyes fell to the ground. He pulled her in for another hug and rested his hand in her hair.

'Why's you hair wet?'

'I just got out of a bath.'

'You would have thought after what happened today you wouldn't have wanted to go near water for a while.'

Smiling and laughing to herself she beckoned him in and closed the door behind them.


End file.
